Mean Seekers
by XxoxLightningXxox
Summary: Skyfire was taught science for most of his life by his creators in Iacon. That was until his carrier was offered a career as a professor at a Vos science academy- that means Skyfire had to transfer too. Skyfire doesn't think he'll ever fit into Northern Vos Secondary Institute, but that all changes when he meets a particular trine. Warning: Future slash.


**And here I start a new Fanfiction which I don't see becoming very popular. But it had to be done, the day I watched Mean Girls after a few episodes of Transformers and got this idea. And it fits. It fits so well.**

**So hopefully, anyone who's reading this likes this fanfiction. I was originally going to put Soundwave in the place of Cady for no good reason, but didn't see that working out. Plus I saw a post on Tumblr for someone who photoshopped the Mean Girls poster to have Skyfire as Cady. So even though I know like nothing about Skyfire (nor really Transformers in general), I attempted this fanfiction.**

**I know I shouldn't write a fanfiction if my knowledge on the fandom is limited, but I'm new to the Transformers fandom and I'm kinda getting obsessed with it. I'm still watching G1 episodes.**

**So without further ado, here is my Mean Girls/Transformers crossover. Hope you like it :) reviews, flames, whatever is welcome. Yes, flames. They give me things I need to work on to improve.**

**I also apologize if using Arcee as Janis and Wheeljack as Damien annoys you. I'm just fond of them and thought it would be funny if I used them.**

**Enjoy :p**

**Plus, I don't own Transformers or Mean Girls. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Mean Girls to Tina Fey. If I owned either of those things, Starscream and Regina George would be bffs by now.**

***Time units: Orbital cycle- 1 day, joor- 1 hour, deca-cycle- 1 year. I don't know what 1 week is.**

* * *

><p>'Here's your consumables, son. You'll need them to keep energized throughout the day, or you'll be lacking in concentration. I've also put enough credits with it in case you need to get something else. You can ask the older bots how to do that.'<p>

'Do you remember how to open our comm link? Remember, telecommunication is important. I'll have mine open no matter what so you can contact me the nanosecond something goes wrong, okay? Don't forget about that. Are you ready?'

Skyfire stood up, shaking with both nervousness and excitement. 'I think so.'

His carrier sniffed, and threw her arms around Skyfire while trying to stifle a sob. This was, beyond Skyfire's contemplation, an extremely proud moment for his carrier. Despite Skyfire's dislike of being smothered, he allowed his carrier to faun over him- this was obviously quite important.

'It's Skyfire's big orbital cycle.' His sire exclaimed with a wide smile. 'It's going to be fantastic, son, you'll fit in well and make plenty of friends.'

Until this orbital cycle, Skyfire was home-schooled. His carrier was keen on teaching him her peaceful practice of science, mathematics and Cybertronian literature, so while living on the outskirts of Iacon, Skyfire had limited contact with others his age. That was about to change.

Still, he'd had a great life. His creators were both researchers in the science field, and he liked to join in on most of their projects. That was until his carrier was offered a place as a professor at Northern Vos Academy of Science and Technology.

And now Skyfire was attending Northern Vos Secondary Institute for the first time.

His first journey into the big world of different types of hormonal, rebellious and outgoing adolescent bots almost cost him his life. Being used to the easy-going traffic rules in Iacon, Skyfire went to cross the road to the school, but jumped back just as a bus sailed past from out of nowhere. Looking back at his nervous creators, Skyfire breathed deeply to compose himself and continued walking.

Not many of the bots he came across were friendly. They stared at him with looks of disinterest, pushed past him, and some even discreetly laughed at him. Skyfire wasn't so sure anymore, but if surviving the first orbital cycle of high school made his creators proud, he would just have to suck it up.

Because no one looked friendly enough to help him get to his first class in literature, Skyfire had to go about finding the classroom himself. Thankfully, he made it there just as the bell rung, which he guessed signalled the start of class. Other mechs and femmes were already taking their seats.

A lone femme was standing by the teacher's desk, waiting patiently. Skyfire assumed she was the teacher.

'Hi.' He said politely, and the femme looked at him as if he were stupid. 'I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm new here. My designation is Skyfire.'

'Talk to me again and I'll kick your aft.' The femme responded with a sneer, and went to sit down at one of the desks. Skyfire looked around to see a mech and another femme laughing at him, and burning with embarrassment, he went to sit beside the femme who'd threatened him.

'You don't wanna sit there.' The laughing femme warned him. 'Stormthunder's boyfriend is gonna sit there.'

As if to prove her point, a younger mech slid into the chair and leaned over to lock lipplates with Stormthunder. Disgusted, Skyfire went to sit behind a larger mech, but the laughing femme spoke up again. 'Uh-uh. He's always flatulating.'

So Skyfire tried to take the next seat back, but someone took it before he could. Not wanting to be gassed to death, Skyfire went up the front to go to the furtherst end of the room. The femme and her companion stared at him challengingly, and he returned the look but bumped into the teacher, sending her dropping a box of chocolate covered wheel nuts and spilling a mug of hot oil all over herself.

'Oh my- I'm so sorry.' Skyfire said hurriedly, stooping to pick up the battered box and broken wheel nuts. He could hear the class laughing, and his faceplates burned. He just wanted this orbital cycle to be over.

'It's not your fault, it was just bad luck.' The teacher replied in a kind voice, grabbing a cloth and wiping the oil from her legs. 'This is going to corrode my new paintjob. Oh well.'

'Miss Elita-One?'

The teacher hesitated, and slowly turned towards the classroom doorway. 'Just the mech I wanted to see. Welcome, Optimus. We were just having an interesting lesson on humanities.'

Optimus Prime raised a brow ridge. 'Is- ah, everything alright in here?'

Elita-One gave him a sarcastic smirk, and wiped the oil off of her arms. 'Oh, yeah.'

'How was your term break?'

Elita-One promptly shooed Skyfire. 'I ended my relationship. How's that for a great year?'

'I had to get a rewiring done, if that's any consolation.' Optimus replied wearily.

Elita paused for a moment. 'I win.'

Optimus ignored that comment, and turned to face the class. 'Well, I was on my way to let you all know that we have a new appendage to the student body. He's just transferred from Iacon, and his name is... Scythiner, was it?'

'That's me. And it's Sky_fire_.' Skyfire corrected him.

'My apologies.' Optimus said shortly.

Elita-One, having recovered from the hot oil incident, put the cloth aside. 'Well then, welcome, Skyfire. And thank you, Optimus.'

'No, Elita, thank _you_.' Optimus insisted. He lowered his voice so the rest of the class were out of earshot. 'And if you need anything, or somebody to talk to...'

Elita-One nodded. 'Maybe some time when hot oil isn't searing through my armor plating.'

Optimus stepped back, and stared around the room awkwardly. 'Okay. Good day, everybody.'

* * *

><p>The first day of school for Skyfire was a stressful, surreal blurr. He got in trouble for stupid reasons, including attempting to leave the classroom without a "facility pass," reading at a faster pace than his classmates, eating in class and sitting where he wasn't supposed to. To Skyfire this was pretty hurtful- he'd never really lived in a world where he wasn't trusted. Having the trust of adults around him was important as far as rules went.<p>

Luckily lunch break arrived quickly, and Skyfire breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he could put aside the stresses of schoolwork and get to know a few bots. With so many students at different tables, someone was bound to let him sit with them.

After getting a can of turbo juice, he went to look for a potential place to sit. A group of exotic bots shot a judgemental look at him, and one femme placed her pack on the empty seat beside her. He moved past them and avoided the perverted mechs sitting across from them, and spotted a table of supposed Iacon locals. Suddenly hopeful, Skyfire waved to them. 'Hi!'

They glared back at him. 'What?'

So he'd had a lot of friends back in Iacon. But he wasn't so lucky in Vos.

Skyfire had to wipe coolant from his optics constantly when he was walking home from school. There was no point in crying about something so stupid. So Iacon was way different in terms of society, but so what? Even if making friends wasn't going to happen, he had his own company.

'How was the first orbital cycle of school, son?' His sire asked him later that evening.

Skyfire just couldn't keep a happy front. He just looked at his creators as if they didn't understand his emotional turmoil, and headed up to his berthroom with no comment.

* * *

><p>'You can't make me go back. I'll- I'll run away.'<p>

'Skyfire, we've had this discussion twice now, and your carrier and I are staying adamant on our decision. There is no finer institute in Vos, and we want the best education for you. So get off of your berth and head for the washracks.'

Skyfire's carrier wasn't so rough on him. 'Skyfire, reconsider going to school. Just one rough orbital cycle doesn't mean the whole experience will be bad. Trust me. You'll make friends with a little time and patience.'

So Skyfire gave in, and headed for the washracks, mumbling to himself angrily. He sighed in content once the heated water hit his armor plating, and grabbed a cloth to clean any sign of dirt or filth off of his armor. One thing for sure was that the water didn't take so long to heat in Vos as it did in Iacon. That way his sire didn't have to get angry if he took a long time in the washracks.

He spent a few breems washing up, and polished his armor as quickly as possible before heading downstairs. Deciding that he wanted to be on time for school, he downed his mid-grade breakfast energon, grabbed his science books, hugged his creators and bolted out the door.

Skyfire must have recharged for longer than he was supposed to- the bell rung the nanosecond he entered his classroom for history. He decided that it was best to keep his head held high and ignore any weird looks or comments- that way everything would be easier. He lit up at seeing that the flatulating mech was absent, and went to sit in the seat behind his usual one. The femme and mech who were laughing at him yesterday looked at him for a moment until the mech leaned over.

'You're Skyfire, right?' He sounded like he was swooning a little. 'You're the mech who won all those science awards. You're like, super smart. And is that your natural helm colour?'

Skyfire glanced at the silver, green and red mech and smiled. 'Yeah.'

'It's perfect.' The mech said breathlessly. 'See, Arcee, I want a paintjob like that. Do you think the blue will clash with my chassis?'

'That's Wheeljack.' The femme told Skyfire. 'He's almost too gay to function.'

Regardless, it was a start at having friends. 'Pleased to meet you.'

'How long have you been doing science?' Wheeljack asked, genuinely interested.

Skyfire smiled wanly. 'Since I was a sparkling, I guess.'

Wheeljack stared at him. 'That's amazing. I'm an inventor, so I do a little science-'

He was cut off by a loud mech. 'Nice helm, Arcee. What's it made of?'

'Your carrier's chassis scrap plates.' Arcee retorted. She turned to Skyfire with a smirk. 'I'm Arcee.'

'Hi, I'm Skyfire.' Was all Skyfire could say. He swallowed, and tried to hold in his excitement. 'Uh... do either of you know where I can find hangar H-9?'

Wheeljack looked at Arcee for a moment. 'Isn't hangar H-9 in the back building? It's where they have flight training for 'special students.''

'The Seekers.' Arcee said, rolling her optics. 'Don't worry, Skyfire, we'll take you there.'

Skyfire could have sworn Wheeljack was smirking. 'Yeah, we'll take you there.'

They ended up leading him out onto a remote spot by the runway for Seekers and Aerialbots, while Wheeljack questioned Skyfire and read over the timetable on his datapad. 'History, Defence Class, First Aid, Level 3 Statistics... why are you taking advanced math that's like a year your grade? Don't you know that course is evil?'

'I like mathematics and science.' Skyfire admitted. 'They're like personal forms of freedom.'

Wheeljack looked taken aback. 'That's beautiful. Arcee, this mech is deep.'

Skyfire, realising they were completely away from the school, slowly turned to look at the two bots sitting happily on the ground. 'Where did you say hangar H-9 was again?'

Arcee smiled. 'Hangar H-9? Long story short- a couple of Seekers blew it up on accident about a century ago.'

Skyfire's spark pulsed unnervingly. 'Won't this look bad on our report documents?'

Arcee raised a brow ridge, and looked at Wheeljack then back at Skyfire. 'Why would we try and make you look bad? We're your friends. It's gonna be fine. Sit down.'

Skyfire lit up. Though it was a total breach of school conduct and his trustworthy persona to skip class, he now had friends. And that was one thing he didn't want to give up.

After all, it turned out that flight training was postponed for a lesson on the issues of interfacing and how a low firewall could contract serious viruses. Which meant the Seekers and Aerialbots had to take their lesson outside.

* * *

><p>'So why did you transfer here?' Arcee asked, writing something on a datapad.<p>

'My carrier got a career as a chemistry professor at the academy not far from here.' Skyfire replied. 'And my creators wanted to place me in a more social environment.'

'They could have kept homeschooling you.'

Wheeljack lightly pushed her. 'Don't say that, Arcee. If she was still getting homeschooled, she never would have met us.'

Arcee smirked. 'True. Plus, he'll be a hit with the femmes. And mechs.'

Skyfire's optics widened. 'What?'

'You're a "regulation hottie," so they say.' Arcee said. 'If you own it, you'll have bots on their knees as you walk by in no time.'

'So own it.' Wheeljack said wistfully. 'Just for the sake of it. You have no idea how much fun you can have with good looks like yours.'

'How do you spell your designation again, Skyfire?' Arcee asked.

'S-K-Y-F-I-R-E.' Skyfire replied.

Arcee pursed her lipplates. 'Yeah, I'm gonna call you Sky.'

Wheeljack stared off into the distance. 'In the name of Primus... would you look at Skywarp's thrusters? He must have gotten those upgraded like a joor ago.'

Arcee glanced in Wheeljack's direction with a look of disgust. 'Who would have thought that the trine were in the same flight training class?'

Then came the deadly question- 'who are the trine?'

'They're Cybertronian adolescent royalty.' Wheeljack explained. 'Everyone knows them, and they basically own the school.'

Arcee pointed to the purple and black seeker, who was walking straight towards a light on the runway without even realising. 'That's Skywarp. He's one of the dumbest mechs you'll ever meet. He sat next to Wheeljack in math last year.'

Skyfire watched as Skywarp tripped over the light, and a large mech ran to help him up while Wheeljack spoke. 'He asked me what two plus two was.'

Beside Skywarp was a larger blue seeker, talking into his comm link with no idea of what was happening around him. 'That big one, that's Thundercracker. Thundercracker knows everybody's business, he knows everything about everyone.'

'That's why his helm's so big, it's full of secrets.' Wheeljack said excitedly.

Arcee's expression turned sour, and Skyfire followed her gaze to see a red, white and blue Seeker being carried by several mechs. 'Who's that?'

'Evil.' Arcee replied. 'Evil takes a Cybertronian form in Starscream. Don't be fooled, because he may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced trash compacter, but in reality, he's the bitchiest mech you will ever come across.'

Skyfire watched as the mechs put Starscream down, and he promptly blew a kiss to them before going over to Thundercracker and Skywarp. 'He's like... the queen bee. The star of the school. Those two are just his little workers.'

Arcee shook her head. 'Starscream. How do I even begin to explain Starscream?'

_'Starscream is flawless.'_

_'He gets his thrusters upgraded and his armor polished with a gloss finish three times during a weekly cycle.'_

_'I hear his wings are insured for 10,000 credits.'_

_'I hear he's a posterboy for the perfect Seeker. In practically all of Cybertron.'_

_'He loves any movie with jets destroying helpless organics.'_

_'One time when he was flying, he met Ultra Magnus. Who told him he was pretty.'_

_'One time he punched me in the face. It was _awesome_.'_

'Starscream always looks fierce, and he always wins the championship flight race.' Wheeljack told Skyfire as they walked with Arcee to the next class. 'Every deca-cycle the school holds a flight Festival in honour of the founders of Vos. The Seekers and Aerialbots are elected to face each other in races, and whoever wins the championship becomes "king or queen of the skies-" that's what they call it here. I am determined not to let Starscream win this deca-cycle.'

'You've officially outgayed yourself, 'jack.' Arcee sighed. She handed a datapad to Skyfire. 'Here. This datapad will be your guide to the Pit that is Northern Vos High. Where you sit in the mess hall is crucial because you've got everybody there- you've got the juniors, the vain clique or the "preps," the jocks, the exotic nerds...'

Skyfire stared at the map, and continued walking with his friends. 'There's a lot of tables.'

'Lots of subcultures.' Arcee answered. 'Then there's the cool exotics, aerial jocks, unfriendly Iacon-hailed hotties, femmes who eat their feelings, femmes who don't eat anything except what they call "diet" energon...'

'Are you done?' Wheeljack asked, stifling a laugh.

'Desperate wannabes who are constantly sucking up to the trine, burnouts, active berth-hoppers, music lovers, the greatest bots you will ever meet- hint, that's us- and the worst.' Arcee pointed at a table labelled "trine" on the map. 'Beware of the trine.'

'I'll take note of that.' Skyfire smiled. 'Thanks, Arcee.'

'No problem, Sky.' Arcee shrugged. 'That's what friends are for. Alright, I've gotta head to the shooting range. That's where my next class is. So I'll see you guys at lunch break, okay?'

'We'll be there.' Wheeljack responded. 'I have applied mechanics now, which I can't be late to. It's my favourite subject. So I'll see you around, Skyfire.'

Skyfire nodded. 'Yeah. See you later.'

* * *

><p>After biology class, Skyfire headed to his chemistry teacher to drop off his completed extra credit work, then went from there to the mess hall. Seeing Arcee and Wheeljack waving to him, Skyfire made his way to their table, but was stopped by a familiar mech.<p>

'Hey.' He said in a way that made Skyfire uncomfortable. 'We're doing a lunchtime survey for new students. Would you mind answering a few questions?'

Why not. It wouldn't kill Skyfire to answer a couple of questions. 'I guess not.'

'Is your oil cake, y'know, oiled?' The mech asked, earning laughter from a table of jocks nearby.

'I'm sorry?'

'Would you like us to assign someone to oil your oil cake?' He pressed.

Skyfire was genuinely confused. 'My... what?'

'Is he bothering you?' Asked a slightly whiny, scratchy voice. Skyfire turned to see the very group he was supposed to avoid.

Sitting at the table to his right was Skywarp and Thundercracker, with Starscream sitting between them. Each Seeker was poised, elegant and flawless. But Starscream- Skyfire could just tell he was the leader of the group.

Starscream turned to the mech with Skyfire. 'Mixmaster, why are you such a creep?'

Mixmaster smiled innocently. 'Lay off, Screamer, I'm just being friendly.'

'You were supposed to comm me last night.' Thundercracker hissed.

'Mixmaster.' Starscream snapped, leaning forward on the table. 'You do not come to my party with Thundercracker and then scam on some innocent mech in front of us three orbital cycles later. Get the hint, you scrap-faced freak. He's not interested.'

Then he turned his attention to Skyfire. 'Do you want to interface with him?'

'No.' Skyfire said hurriedly.

'Then it's settled.' Starscream said with a sneer, then looked at Mixmaster again. 'So you can go pull Chromia's heel shards out of your backstrut now. You two must have been too rough with each other. Think twice before you end up contracting a virus. Bye, Mixmaster.'

Skyfire took this as the hint to leave aswell, until Starscream stopped him. 'Wait. Sit down.'

So he sat down.

Starscream leaned forward, interested. 'Do I know you?'

Skyfire looked over at Arcee and Wheeljack, who were staring at him, then back at the red and white Seeker. 'No. I'm new- I transferred here from Iacon.'

'What?'

'I- I used to be homeschooled.'

Was Starscream stupid or something? 'Wait, what?'

'My carrier taught me-'

'I know what homeschooling is, I'm not an idiot.' Starscream insisted. 'So... you've never been to an actual school before? Shut up.'

He looked at his trinemates, then back at Skyfire. 'Shut up.'

'I didn't say anything.' Skyfire said quietly.

'Oh, I love your finish.' Starscream said, completely going off topic. 'Where do you get it done?'

'Um... I do it myself.'

Starscream nodded his agreement, seemingly satisfied.

Thundercracker's approval was more vocal. 'That is so voltage.'

'What is "voltage"?' Starscream asked, annoyed.

Skyfire could see Thundercracker was trying to think of a fast excuse. 'Oh, it's like, slang. From... Tarn.'

'They do not say "voltage" on Tarn, TC.'

'So if you're from Iacon...' Skywarp asked slowly, 'why do you look so weird in comparison to those mechs from Iacon over there?'

'Warp, you can't just ask someone why they look weird!' Thundercracker whispered.

'Could you give us a moment?' Starscream asked politely, and without waiting for any sign of approval, turned to whisper to his friends. After a while, the three Seekers turned back to Skyfire.

'We want to invite you to have lunch with us.' Thundercracker explained. 'Every orbital cycle for the rest of the week.'

'This is huge, because a trine is a trine.' Starscream continued. 'Having a fourth is like out of the question, but we still want to include you.'

'Oh, and on the third day, we fly to school as a trine.' Skywarp said excitedly. 'So bring an extra polishing cloth.'

* * *

><p>'You're kidding!' Arcee cried in the middle of the femme's bathroom about a joor later. 'No wait, you have to sit with them and tell me everything Starscream says behind my back.'<p>

Skyfire honestly didn't see what the issue was with Starscream. 'Starscream seems really nice.'

Arcee's jaw dropped. 'Starscream is not nice, he's a trash-sucking, plastic-winged runway whore. He practically ruined my life!'

Wheeljack came out of one of the cubicles. 'He's fabulous but he's evil.'

'But why do you hate him?' Skyfire asked innocently.

Arcee glared at him. 'Why do I hate him?'

'No, really. You seem to really hate him.'

Wheeljack went to answer. 'Starscream started this rumour that Arcee-'

'Wheeljack!' Arcee snapped. 'Don't start! Look, Sky, I just think it will be fun if you keep sitting with them then tell us everything that they say.'

'I don't know what they like talking about-'

'Good looking mechs.' Arcee said. 'Don't be turned off, but they're not really into femmes. They're too feminine themselves.'

'Scented helm polishes.' Wheeljack said quickly. 'I keep tabs.'

'Oh, and don't talk about your mass count around Starscream.' Arcee added. 'He's self conscious about his own mass count. But Skywarp on the other hand- he loves food. Energon lollipops are his favourite, so if he's annoying, give him one to shut him up.'

* * *

><p>Chemistry was Skyfire's favourite class, and after everything that had happened, he was relieved to finally sit back and balance stoichiometric equations and heterolytic fission bonds. It was a subject he dedicated his life to, and nothing could ever weigh him down in chemistry.<p>

That was until a silver mech turned around and asked him if he had a stylus he could borrow.

Skyfire stared at the handsome mech, spellbound. It wasn't every day he came across someone so-

'So _handsome_.' It wasn't until the class turned around that Skyfire realised he'd said it out loud. Feeling embarrassed, he looked back at his work and quickly handed the spare stylus to the silver mech.

'Skyfire?' The teacher asked suddenly. 'Do you have the answer to this question?'

'Oh.' Skyfire looked at his work again. 'For unknown mass, multiply the moles of unknown by the molar mass over one moL unknown.'

'That's correct.' The teacher replied, and wrote the formula on the board. Skyfire smiled in relief. At least he couldn't mess up a simple stoichiometric formula.

Maybe he would like it here after all.

* * *

><p>The next orbital cycle marked when Skyfire officially left Iacon's ways and entered the ways of the Vos Seekers. Well, the trine royalty anyway. He never thought that three Seekers could have so many ridiculous rules.<p>

'You can never have more than one piece of energon goodie cake or a full serving of sulphide rock candy.' Thundercracker explained seriously. 'Otherwise they will go straight to your mass and also ruin your denta. You can't have either of those things happening.'

'If you eat too much or exceed 23,000 lbs, you have to sit with the burnouts.' Skywarp said. 'No hard feelings, it's just the rules.'

'You also can't use the same scented helm polish two days in a row.' Thundercracker droned on. 'That ruins your potential as a creative individual. It's a huge honour for you to be allowed to sit with us, because you can't be considered by just one of us. You have to be considered by the rest of the group. I mean, you wouldn't go for a new paintjob without asking your friends if it looks good on you.'

'I... wouldn't?' Skyfire asked.

'It's the same with guys.' Skywarp added.

'You think you like someone, when really, you're lying to yourself.' Thundercracker looked hesitant for a moment.

Starscream stared at his datapad. '120 calories from 48 calories... what percentage is that?'

'It's 40 percent.' Skyfire explained. 'I mean it's easy, just-'

'Whatever.' Starscream put the datapad down, and got up. 'I'm getting rust sticks.'

As soon as he was gone, Thundercracker glanced to his left and right, then leaned in slightly. 'So... have you seen anyone who you think is cute?'

Skyfire instantly thought of that mech again. 'Well, there is this mech in my chemistry class...'

'Who is it?' Skywarp whispered.

'Is he a senior?' Thundercracker asked excitedly.

'Well...' Skyfire tried to recall the mech's designation. 'His name is Megatron.'

'No.' Skywarp said, shocked. 'No no no no.'

'You can't like Megatron.' Thundercracker lowered his voice. 'That's Starscream's ex-boyfriend.'

'They went out for a deca-cycle.' Skywarp's voice was almost accusing.

'Yeah, and Starscream was devastated when Megatron broke up with him last break.' Thundercracker added.

Skywarp raised a brow ridge. 'I thought Starscream dumped him for Soundwave.'

'So what?' Thundercracker snapped. 'Ex-boyfriends are off-limits to friends, I mean- that's the rules of Seekerism!'

He lowered his voice again. 'But don't worry- though Starscream is my and Warp's best friend, we'll never tell him what you said. It'll just be our little secret.'

So Skyfire wasn't allowed to like Megatron, but there was nothing stopping him from looking at him, or thinking about him. Maybe one day Starscream could get over the break up ordeal. After all, "Seekerism" was just a made up word.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took ages to write. Still, I have all intentions of continuing this fanfiction. It shall be done. I'll just cut out some stuff like the mathletes and Cady meeting Regina's mum (in this case Skyfire meeting Starscream's carrier). Any other unnessecary stuff I'll make sure I cut out.<strong>

**How was the first chapter for a start? Reviews are very much appreciated :3**


End file.
